


Caught Up In the Moment

by InfiniteGalaxiez



Series: SDSeptember2020 Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Relationship, Rated T bc I'm paranoid, Short One Shot, just cute awkwardness, sorta - Freeform, thats it, thats literally the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteGalaxiez/pseuds/InfiniteGalaxiez
Summary: Kara and William are stuck working overtime together. They just didn't expect Nia to be there, too. Takes place pre-relationship but also not really? Like, their relationship is at the same point they are in canon. idk lol
Relationships: Kara Danvers/William Dey
Series: SDSeptember2020 Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907950
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sundey September Event 2020





	Caught Up In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Aka the one where I write a cute romantic drabble for the first time, or at least I try to. (Second, if you count that ML fic.) And all the prompts are out of order because reasons lol. Also I sorta tried out a new writing style? Prompt fill for 11 and 27 for SDSeptember2020.

Kara sat at her desk, typing up what felt like her hundredth article of the day. _At least William's still here to keep me company,_ she thought. They were the only ones left at work.

"I think we should take a break," William called to her. He had also needed to stay overtime. "What do you think of getting some fresh air outside?"

"Sure," Kara replied, closing her laptop while putting on a jacket. She followed William to the balcony, where they were welcomed by the cool autumn breeze. "The view looks great from here,"

* * *

"You know what else looks great?" he asked, turning to her.

"What?"

"You do," William said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, _stop_ that," Kara replied, playfully pushing him away. "I'm sleep-deprived and probably look like a mess, and-"

"Well, it doesn't matter to me," he leaned in closer.

"Wait, what are you-" she asked, stopped for a moment.

"Sorry, I thought it was a good time to..." William quickly apologized. _Did I ruin the moment?_ he thought.

"No, it's okay, I just didn't know we were... doing that already," Kara said. "We can still... if you want,"

"I mean, if you're okay with it, and you're sure you-" he explained. "Look, I haven't done this in a while, okay? And I don't know if I can..."

"Well, me neither. There's only one way to find out,"

So they kissed, for what felt like an eternity. _Wow. That's... not what I expected,_ she thought to herself.

It seemed like nothing could ruin this moment, until...

* * *

"Guys, what are you doing?" They were interrupted by a familiar voice. Both of them jumped back, startled. "Nevermind, don't answer that question,"

"Nia? I... I thought you went home already," Kara managed to say, nervously cleaning her glasses.

"Yeah, I thought so too," William said. _Did we just get_ _caught?_ he asked himself. "Wh-"

"I left my phone here, so I came back to get it," Nia replied. "And, well, it's about time. I was wondering when you two would-"

"I know, just... please don't tell anyone, okay?" he replied.

"Your secret is safe with me," she assured them, leaving the place.

* * *

The second Nia was out of earshot, Kara turned to William.

"So, that was..."

"Awkward?" he finished her sentence.

"I guess you could put it that way," she replied. "But _so_ worth it,"

"And I'd do it again," William said.

"Yeah, but next time? _Maybe_ not at work," Kara suggested.

He silently agreed, knowing that it was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! hhhh I really need more practice on this lol


End file.
